Sólo una extraña
by Lenka387
Summary: Su hermana ya había salido del hospital, sin embargo el seguía asistiendo por ella. Una chica de la cual ni siquiera conocía su nombre, una chica a la que le llevaba una flor diferente cada día, una chica que en agradecimiento le contaba una historia diferente cada día, una chica con una enfermedad terminal. Era sin duda raro, porque ella sólo era una extraña. -La imagen no es mía


**Discleimer** : Los personajes de D! Power Puff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

 **Dedicado a Inmarcesible.**

Un pequeño regalo para ti.

 **Summary** : Su hermana ya había salido del hospital, sin embargo el seguía asistiendo por ella.

Una chica de la cual ni siquiera conocía su nombre, una chica a la que le llevaba una flor diferente cada día, una chica que en agradecimiento le contaba una historia diferente cada día, una chica con una enfermedad terminal.

Era sin duda raro, porque ella sólo era una extraña.

* * *

 ** _Sólo una extraña._**

Apenas puso un pie en el edificio el olor de medicamentos combinado con el de alcohol impregnó su sentido del olfato. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro ignorándolo por completo, pero no era como si le importase, siempre y cuando no interfirieran en su camino.

Entró al ascensor y presionó un par de botones antes de que las puertas se cerraran y lo llevaran hacia su piso destinado. Una vez llegó, recorrió el pasillo de habitaciones deteniéndose así en la última. No necesitó invitación y entró por su propia cuenta.

El lugar no era muy espacioso y contaba exclusivamente con dos camillas, siendo una de ellas en la que anteriormente se internó a su hermana por una quemadura con café hirviendo.

Cerró la puerta con cautela tras haber entrado para después dirigirse hacia la segunda camilla, en la cual se encontraba aquella chica de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos celestes.

Su mirada que hasta ese momento se mantenía observando el rojizo atardecer cambió de dirección al percatarse de la presencia del chico de cabello azabache y casi inexpresivos ojos esmeralda.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y él relajó su semblante devolviéndole el gesto.

— Espero y te gusten los tulipanes— rompió el silencio acercándose a ella y extendiéndole un único tulipán de tonalidad rosa pastel. Desviando su mirada justo en el momento de la entrega, con un ligero rubor apenas perceptible.

— Son mis favoritos— le respondió ella aceptando gustosa el presente, para después depositarla en el florero justo al lado de su cama, el cual ya contaba con una variedad de flores diferentes.

Luego de arreglarlas levemente en el jarrón visualizó al pelinegro acercarse un banquillo de madera y sentarse sobre este, con sus brazos en sus piernas y su cara entre sus manos.

Una vez lo vio en comodidad prosiguió a abrir un cajón del buró junto a su camilla, sacando de este un pequeño librillo de cuentos infantiles.

— Entonces, creo que comenzaré— antes de comenzar su lectura giró su rostro hacía él y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, detalle que nunca dejaba pasar antes de comenzar a leer.

Parecería grosero pero eran contadas las veces que realmente la escuchaba narrar los cuentos. Su vista siempre se mantenía fija en ella y en cada movimiento que realizaba, desde mover sus labios para pronunciar palabra, hasta acomodar suavemente su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Era adorable.

Pero a pesar de todo, al visitarla y verla sonreír al recibir la flor del día o reírse en medio de la lectura, no podía evitar maldecir el destino.

Ella moriría en menos de un mes, una semana quizás, y él no podía hacer nada.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido hueco del libro cerrándose.

— Otra vez no me estabas escuchando— en el rostro de la rubia se formó una tierna mueca de molestia, como si de un puchero se tratara.

— L-Lo siento— titubeó pasando su mano por detrás de su nuca. Seis de cada siete días de la semana se repetía lo mismo. Y es que no era su intención perderse en sus bonitos ojos celestes.

De verdad que no.

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Se paralizó.

Sus ojos se dilataron, sus labios titubearon, sus brazos desistieron y sus piernas se debilitaron.

La única escena que presenciaban sus ojos era la de una mujer gritando y lanzando fuertes quejidos mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la dueña de aquella gardenia que sus manos presionaban fuertemente.

Su gesto inmediatamente se volvió distante y en un intento de salir de aquella habitación con el corazón en su garganta, una chica pelirroja entró corriendo dándole un golpe en su hombro en la acción. Pero no pareció inmutarse.

Butch también lo ignoró y decidió seguir con su propósito de salir de ahí, hasta que un grito desgarrador que resonó en la habitación lo detuvo nuevamente.

Pero él no podía hacer nada por aquella familia dolida de la pérdida, ni siquiera pudo hacer algo por ella. Su adorable ricitos de oro.

Y con su rostro más indiferente y gélido comenzó a caminar nuevamente, esta vez, sin rumbo alguno.

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

— Viniste de nuevo— musitó encogida frente a la lápida, depositando un pequeño pulpo púrpura de peluche, con un distinguido sombrero negro y un moño rojo rodeándole el cuello. — Era de mi hermana…De verdad que lo quería. —volvió a repetir sin despegar sus orbes rosáceos del muñeco, con una mirada tan nostálgica que enternecía.

—Ya veo. —respondió él, sin prestarle realmente atención a la pelinaranja. Su atención era robada por ese distintivo pulpo de peluche, incluso el muñeco se veía más elegante que él. — Hoy es un lirio. — se inclinó hacía la lápida y depositó el obsequio encima de esta misma. Sonrió melancólico y dedicó una dulce mirada hacia la inscripción en la piedra, pareciera que la miraba únicamente a ella. Como si de verdad pudiera verla.

Desde que su adorable ricitos de oro lo abandonó, no había día en que él no se presentara a verla. Siempre con una flor diferente en mano.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la familia de ella se diera cuenta que día con día habían más flores en el lugar donde descansaba su hija. Se presentó y ellos le agradecieron el gesto, más no mantuvo contacto con ellos. Sólo con su hermana de nombre Blossom, las visitas de ella eran una por semana, así que era inevitable encontrarse.

— ¿Podría conservar esto? —tomó el peluche de porte elegante entra manos y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

Lo dudó. Era de su querida hermana, pero…

— Consérvalo, ella lo habría querido. — Fue lo último que le dijo antes de terminar su visita y retirarse.

Él soltó un suspiro y guardó el muñeco en su mochila.

— Aún me quedaba mucho por saber de ti. Pero por ahora puedo decir, Bubbles Utonio, que has dejado de ser una extraña.

* * *

 **¡Hey qué tal! Espero les haya gustado, en especial a ti Nahir:3**

 **Me harían infinitamente feliz si me dejaran sus reviews acerca de que les pareció este pequeño One-shoot.**

 **Me despido con muchos besos y abrazos.**

 **By:Lenka387**


End file.
